Devil's Weakness (ReaderxLucifer)
by Castiel's-a-winchester
Summary: She's just one virgin out of billions. What does she matter? But she's different. Lucifer tried to think like the Devil he is but your innocent eyes sparkling brighter than the stars made him feel. That's right. FEEL. You saw light within his darkness and love with in his hatred. You saw an angel who needed to be loved.


Devil's Weakness

Authors Note: Please review! I know it's not very true to Lucifer's character but who cares? Most of my stories will be one shots! Please suggest characters for me to write about! Thanks!

You hurried down the vacant street after leaving a party. The cold air bit your bare skin. You wore a short black dress and black heels, which you were now regretting. You didn't remember it being this cold when you left earlier that evening to the party. The street felt eerie and dark. Small goose bumps formed on you soft arms. You wished nothing more than to be curled up in a snuggie watching Sherlock. You came to a sudden halt when you heard footsteps behind you. Your hair swung behind you as you turned to face your follower. The man slyly grinned, raising one eyebrow. Your eyes widened in fear. You felt like a towel was in your mouth. Your legs were rubber and you couldn't run. Cold tears ran down your cheeks. The man approached you putting his pointer finger over your lips.

''Shhh…it will all be over soon.'' The man said in a deep, dark voice. ''You are pure. A virgin. Perfect for sacrifice..''. He spoke the last word in your ear. You could feel his cold breath on your neck.

''W-what do you mean?'' You stammered.

''Don't worry honey, it's for a good cause…for Lucifer.''. He raised an eyebrow again. You couldn't help but notice his beautiful blue eyes. You scolded yourself for thinking that. _This guy, or whatever he is, is going to kill you. Do something to save yourself._

''L-lucifer? L-like the fallen archangel who loved his father so much, but rebelled because he felt betrayed that his father loved humans over him, his son.'' You asked gaining some confidence. His face changed from evil to sad. His eyes glanced to the ground. You reluctantly put your hand on his shoulder and massaged it gently.

''Your scared of me. You think I'm a monster.'' He stared into your eyes. _How could __**he**__ be Lucifer? The devil? He's so sad and adorable._

''I'm not scared of you because you're not a monster. You won't kill me, you can't.'' You said stroking his face. He gave you a weak smile. He was supposed to kill her, but she was right, he couldn't. She's just one virgin out of billions. What does she matter? But she's different. Lucifer tried to think like the Devil he is but your innocent eyes sparkling brighter than the stars made him feel. That's right. FEEL. He got lost in your eyes and caught up in your smile. You saw light within his darkness and love with in his hatred. You saw an angel who needed to be loved.

Lucifer gripped your hand and snapped his fingers. The scene changed into a beautiful beach. The moon was the only light in the black velvet sky. You grabbed his other hand and looked into his eyes. Your cheeks glowed red. He chuckled. You didn't know how to react to attention from guys. He gently lifted your chin towards him. He stood a head taller than you. He leaned down and kissed your lips. You playfully bit his lip and he grinned, your hands were placed around his neck and his on your waist. You kissed under the moonlight for what seemed to be forever. When you touched it seemed that time stopped.

You and Lucifer laid in the soft golden stand starring up at the stars. You curled up in his arms and softly kissed his neck. He held you tight and your hair in his fingers. You rubbed his chest and buried your face into his side.

''Don't ever let me go.'' You said after a yawn.

''I won't, as long as you love me, I can't let you go.'' He assured. ''I've never felt like this towards a human. You're my weakness, and I have to protect you.''.

''Well, you're my fallen angel, and I have to save you.''. A moment later all he could here was waves and the distance, your soft snoring and your rhythmic breathing.


End file.
